


Getting Acquainted

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #135: Picture Prompt - <a href="http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hogwarts365_mod/66301792/2471/2471_original.jpg">Rain Boots</a>, Diplomatic, Binoculars.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #135: Picture Prompt - [Rain Boots](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hogwarts365_mod/66301792/2471/2471_original.jpg), Diplomatic, Binoculars.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Acquainted

~

They arrived early evening. The sun was just setting, and Severus spotted a flourishing herb garden to the side of the cottage. 

“Muggle rain boots?” Harry murmured, clasping Severus’ hand. 

Severus looked towards the front door to see a pair of bright red rain boots sitting there. “Perhaps for gardening in the rain?” 

“Why not use a Shield Charm?” Harry asked as they approached the cottage. 

“Because, to be diplomatic, I have Muggle neighbours, so I try to seem as non-magical as possible,” came a voice. Eileen emerged from a copse of trees, carrying a basket filled with mushrooms. Her bright eyes lingered for a moment on Severus’ and Harry’s clasped hands. “Several go bird watching with binoculars, so I’m careful.” 

“Hello, Mother,” said Severus. “You look well.” 

Eileen smiled. “So formal.” Striding forward, she shifted the basket to her left arm, extending her hand to Harry. “Eileen Snape. You must be Harry Potter.” 

Smiling, Harry shook her hand. “Yes, ma’am. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

“And it’s about time I met you.” Reaching up, Eileen pulled Severus down to her. “And hello, Sev.” After kissing him on the forehead, she turned towards the cottage. “Come on, lads. I’m about to start the pies.” 

The cottage was as Severus recalled, warm and cosy. The only concessions to Harry’s visit were the floral tablecloth on the table and the traditional Prince table setting. 

“Can I help?” Harry asked. 

Eileen raised an eyebrow. “You’re a doer, are you? Very well. If you could chop up some vegetables, that would speed things up.”

As Harry rolled up his sleeves, Severus narrowed his eyes. His mum was one of the most efficient women he knew. If she didn’t have the pies in the oven yet, there was a reason. 

Eileen turned towards Severus. “And, Sev, could you run outside and pick us some blackberries for pudding while Harry and I get acquainted?” 

It was time for the interrogation, then. Severus inclined his head. “Of course.” Catching Harry’s eye, he tried to warn him non-verbally. 

“And no eye shagging,” Eileen said, making both Harry and Severus blush. “Off with you, Sev.” 

Severus sighed. Harry was on his own. “Yes, Mum.” 

~


End file.
